


Confessions

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Minor Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lavender knows that something is going on with him - she can read him like an open book.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Seamus Finnigan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!, RAREHPBINGO





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for:  
> HP Rare Pair Bingo T001: friends to lovers trope  
> Rare HP Bingo square I4: Lavender/Seamus
> 
> I want to give a huge thanks to starrnobella for looking this over. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this. The plot is my own.

Seamus tried not to scowl as he watched Ron and Lavender talk in the corner of the Common Room. He had been doing his best to ignore the couple since they had started dating a few weeks ago. Originally, he had been happy that Lavender had finally gotten Weasley’s attention, but he didn’t realise that it would make him feel so… jealous. He clenched his hands, feeling the sudden urge to punch someone.

“Come on, mate, let’s go to Hogsmeade,” Dean said, trying to get his attention. “It’s a beautiful Saturday, let’s go get some Butterbeer and flirt with Madam Rosmerta.”

"I'm not interested,” Seamus huffed and then stormed up the stairs of Gryffindor Tower. Once in the dorm, Seamus plopped down on his bed and let out a frustrated huff.

There was a soft knock at the door. Seamus rubbed his face and composed himself. "Yeah?" he called out.

"It's Lavender. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Seamus answered, knowing Lavender would not take no for an answer. She was stubborn like that.

Lavender slowly entered the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Seamus's bed and sat on the edge. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly, looking at him.

"What?"

"Whatever's bothering you," Lavender asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm just tired, not interested in going to Hogsmeade today. I'll be fine," Seamus said, trying to get Lavender to leave.

Only Lavender wasn't having any of it. "I;m not going to Hogsmeade either," she announced. “Want to sneak down to the kitchens?”

"Lavender," Seamus said, exasperated.

"Seamus, you are going to have to talk to me sometime,” Lavender pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"The last few weeks or so you've been pulling away. Whatever it is, I wish you would talk to me about it." Lavender paused, biting her lower lip. “If I did something to upset you, I wish you would tell me, Seamus.”

Seamus was suddenly nervous. "I can't." His voice cracked slightly. As much as he wanted to tell Lavender how he felt about her, he didn’t want to put a strain on her relationship with Ron.

"We’re best friends, Seamus, you know you can tell me anything," Lavender asked.

Unable to answer, Seamus looked away.

Lavender pursued it. "Did someone say something to you? Upset you?"

"Why would you ask that?" Seamus asked, somewhat surprised.

"I don't know. Something happened and it’s bothering you, I'm trying to piece it together."

"I'm not a puzzle, Lavender." Seamus sighed. “Just leave it alone, I’m sure Ron’s waiting for you.”

She looked surprised at his words but quickly schooled her features. "Then what is it?" she pressed. “I’m not leaving until you tell me, Seamus.” She scooted herself further onto his bed, making herself comfortable. 

"Fine, you want to know?"

"Yes."

"I'm in love with you," Seamus declared with his arms folded across his chest. He stared at Lavender and waited for a response.

"Oh."

And then began a long and uncomfortable silence.

Seamus broke it. "I'm sorry for blurting it out like that. I didn't know how to tell you."

"It's fine, really. I'm a bit surprised, that's all. How long… I mean when… well…" Lavender paused, licking her lips. “Seamus, I…”

"I only just realised," Seamus offered quietly.

"You could have told me," Lavender said, looking at him nervously.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. You know. I know you just started dating Ron, and I didn’t want to be a shite friend and ruin your relationship."

“Seamus, Ron and I broke up…” She said, looking at him. “Last week, actually.”

“Oh,” Seamus said, his eyes widening. “I… I didn’t realise…” 

“I would have told you if you weren’t so busy ignoring me all of the time,” she snapped at him. 

He cleared his throat. “Do you… I mean, would you ever consider the two of us…” he trailed off, unsure of his words.

“It’s why I ended things with Ron,” she admitted quietly. 

Seamus leant forward and captured Lavender's mouth, tasting it, devouring it, and in his mind promising Lavender anything and everything as long as she kept on kissing him like that.

Eventually, the need for oxygen won over the need to keep kissing Lavender. Reluctantly, Seamus leant back and tried to catch his breath. They stared at each other panting and wanting.

"You okay?" Seamus asked once his voice had returned.

Lavender nodded. “More than okay,” she whispered, looking at him happily. This time, she leant forward, pressing her lips against his.


End file.
